


男后 4

by yunhu3066



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后4





	男后 4

第四章

大夏朝新皇迎娶皇后，举国欢庆。如今天下安定，黎民百姓生活美满，自然也就多了闲暇时间来议论纷纷。  
在京城的某家酒馆里，有人开始议论帝后美谈。  
“听说咱们这位男皇后，生得比绣春楼的花魁还好看呢。”  
“哎哟哟你可住口吧，不要命啦？竟然把皇后殿下和那烟花柳巷的娼妓相提并论，真是闲你的脑袋搁在脖子上太久了。”  
那人听闻便立刻噤声。  
“我曾经见过皇后殿下，”有人又说，“皇后殿下常在东郊教那些穷苦人家的孩子念书，我有一次挑水从那儿经过，恍惚见到还以为是神仙下凡了呢。”  
“听闻皇上对皇后殿下一见钟情，在皇宫里见了一次便向尚书大人求娶了殿下了。”  
“那殿下呢？殿下可也喜欢皇上？”有人急切地问着，众人议论纷纷，“那自然喜欢，帝后感情和睦，琴瑟和鸣，鹣鲽情深，简直是一桩美谈。让我想起了咱们的开国皇帝和皇后了。”  
“真好真好，帝后大婚第二日，全城取消宵禁，凤升楼会燃放万千烟花，咱们一起去看吧。”  
“帝后可会一同出现赏玩？”  
“自然是会的，真想见一见皇后殿下。”  
酒坊茶肆内一时之间欢声笑语，众人传播着帝后美谈，可皇宫内，却是阴云密布。  
自古以来，成婚之前两人不可见面，因此萧炎再不舍得，也还是只能把润玉先送回润府。走之前他掐着润玉纤细的脖颈，恶狠狠地威胁，“若是敢跑，你就知道后果。”  
润玉一双凤眸看也不看他地闭上了眼睛，“臣知道，臣不会跑，臣明日会乖乖地进宫。”萧炎这才放了心。  
第二日便是皇后进宫的日子，皇后辰初进宫门，辰时在昊天殿举行大典。  
大婚专使持节带队，自太和殿出发，出太和门中门，一路浩浩荡荡来到润府。润燚和夫人便早在府邸大门外迎候，见专使到，叩头谢恩。  
润玉被人服侍着穿上一身男子制式的红色凤袍，未有一点成婚的喜悦之感。因皇后是男子，因此不用盖头，只发冠之后一尾头纱垂在青丝之上，润玉一头青丝银冠高束，衬得他整个人高洁出尘。  
他拜别了双亲，见母亲眼中含泪，也忍不住心疼。  
皇后鸾驾进了崇天门，便悠悠向昊天殿行去。  
从崇天门到昊天门的青白石御道上，铺满了火红地毯，御道两侧路灯四百对，各式彩灯三百对，布置得宛若天上鹊桥。  
润玉在轿上攥紧了手指，凤眸隐约湿润。萧炎，你夺了我的身体，也要夺了我的姓氏，从此以后，我只能冠你之姓，你为何如此待我？  
皇后仪仗进了昊天殿，他便看见萧炎立在不远处，萧炎一身大红色婚服制式，长身玉立。  
润玉缓缓朝前走，微抬起下巴，眉目清冷，萧炎今日倒没了冷厉神色，眉目温和，仿佛有春日宴上那未曾露出恶魔脸孔的明媚模样来。  
萧炎伸手拉住他的手，一同朝昊天殿内殿行去，进行祭祀礼。  
祭祀礼毕，便是合卺礼。  
景阳宫布置得亦是喜庆，红烛摇曳，囍字贴了满宫。  
润玉坐在龙凤喜床上，冷漠地看着宫人斟满酒杯，然后看着萧炎拿起来，“玉儿？”润玉不耐地端起来，就着萧炎的手将酒饮尽。待他们喝了交杯酒，殿外唱起《交祝歌》，咿咿呀呀的，润玉只觉得心烦。  
萧炎看着润玉喝完了酒，薄唇勾起一个笑。  
他看向李公公，那老人示意事情已经办妥。萧炎这才放心。  
此时一宫人端来一盘水饺，放在润玉眼前，“皇后殿下，请尝一尝。”润玉心道真是麻烦，却还是依言拿起筷著夹起一个雪白水饺，放进嘴里。  
那宫人欢喜道，“殿下，可是生的？”  
润玉嚼了嚼，噗噗两下吐出来，蹙眉道，“生的。”  
那宫人突然大喜道，“礼毕，兴！”  
众人都哄笑起来，笑做一团，“生的生的。”  
“陛下大喜。”  
“恭贺陛下殿下大喜！！！”乌压压地跪了一地，恭贺之音在景阳宫不绝于耳。  
润玉蓦地反应过来，这是成婚要讨的彩头，他脸上气得绯红，猛地站起身来，萧炎拉住润玉的手腕，大声笑道，“苏尚仪，大赏！！！”  
那宫人欢天喜地地领旨谢恩便走了。  
礼毕后，周围突然清净起来，润玉突然觉得自己身体燥热。下腹一股热流窜至四肢百骸，润玉觉得身上酥麻奇痒。  
“玉儿，今夜是我们洞房花烛夜。”萧炎细细看着润玉表情变化，知道李公公下的药已经见效，任他再铮铮铁骨，也要软成一团。虽然他可以强迫他，可是新婚之夜，他想看润玉动情的样子。”  
润玉知道萧炎的意思，蹙起秀美的眉，并没有作为皇后的自觉。萧炎抬手将润玉拦腰抱起，放到床上。他假意惺惺道，“朕突然想起来，有两道奏折未曾批完，玉儿再此等一等为夫，马上便过来。”  
润玉巴不得他再也不要出现，看着萧炎消失在门口，润玉突然觉得自己的身体更加燥热了。  
不多时萧炎便抱着奏折过来了，润玉蹙眉，“陛下要做什么？”“朕在此处批阅奏折，玉儿睡吧。”  
润玉哪里睡得着，只觉得浑身滚烫。口齿莫名干燥。  
他翻身下床自行取了水杯，要倒水，却被人从背后一揽，对方的手顺着腰封摸进他的腰肢时，润玉只觉得自己软成一滩水。  
“玉儿怎么这么烫。”  
“陛下。。。”润玉被情药弄得有些晕晕乎乎的，只觉得靠着这男人格外舒服，便蹭了蹭。萧炎被润玉的热情撩得饥渴难耐，下身登时便硬了。  
他将润玉打横抱起，两个人便滚作一团。润玉此刻已经毫无自己的意识，他碰着男人的脸便凑过去主动亲吻，湿热缠绵又直接火热。润玉只知自己要纾解欲望，翻身便压在萧炎身上，他的吻急切热烈，可见已经被情药烧得糊涂。萧炎掀开雪白凤袍，摸向润玉两腿之间，那处已经硬得发烫，心下了然，便剥了润玉的衣物，两个人滚到一处。  
被情药弄得神智糊涂的润玉比清醒时要热情许多，可是被进入时，润玉却被疼痛唤醒了神志。  
他痛得蹙起秀眉，薄唇发出一声低吟，“不。。。”润玉眼尾薄红更甚，可那双凤眸里已经清明，萧炎知晓他已经清醒，可动作却不会听。润玉虽然不知道刚刚自己为何行为反常，可如今萧炎做的他却明白，身下撕裂的疼痛在提醒着他，萧炎在对他做什么。  
“玉儿别怕，我会轻轻地。。。”萧炎蹙眉，将自己的欲望往那紧致穴口里顶了顶。润玉雪白的胸膛起伏着，急促地喘着气。匀称白皙的手臂无力地攀着男人的脊背，硬生生抓出几道印子来。  
润玉是故意的。  
他狠狠地用指甲抠进萧炎背部的皮肤，看见萧炎漆黑的眼眸里浮起一丝异样神色，润玉喘着气，心中恨意稍消，便听见萧炎停下动作，轻轻地拂开他额边散乱的青丝，语气温柔，“玉儿，疼得厉害吗？”  
润玉喘着气，“陛下既然这样对了臣，便不必。。。不必摆出心疼的姿态来。”  
萧炎闻言，眼眸浮起一丝躁郁，“是，所以，你别反抗，你是我的皇后，是我的妻，今日之事，是你的本分。”  
萧炎瞅见润玉额头豆大的汗珠，和他绯红的脸颊，知道那情药正煎熬着润玉，他便故意不动了，就那样看着润玉。  
润玉睁着一双湿润凤眸，眉眼含春，只觉得浑身发痒，一时之间又恍惚起来，忍不住自己扭动着纤细腰身，瘦白手指也忍不住摸向自己胯间。  
萧炎按住润玉的手指，反手握住他的手腕，然后欺身压了下去。他在润玉耳边吐气如兰，“你想要什么？说出来？”润玉糊糊涂涂，前面热烫发硬，只想好好释放，听见萧炎如此说，又觉得羞耻，自己原本不是这样的人，又妄自菲薄，不过是被萧炎强迫了一回，怎么就会这样难受，他不进来自己便受不住吗？  
这样想着，润玉便咬着后槽牙，红着眼睛，坚决不说一个字。萧炎见润玉用了药也如此倔强，强忍着欲望，停在他的身体里，眼睁睁看着润玉白皙的身体浮起一层薄汗，又慢慢变得绯红，在红烛摇曳之下，这副模样美不胜收。  
萧炎想，他怎么舍得放开他呢？  
“玉儿，你想要什么？”  
润玉咬着牙却再也挺不过去，他猛地张开了薄唇，大口大口地喘着气，宛若涸辙之鲋，那双清冷凤眸终于失焦，湿润的唇也主动凑上来亲吻，“好热。。。好热。。。”  
“玉儿。。。叫我夫君。。。”  
润玉抱紧了男人的身体，却不肯说话，腰肢忍不住蹭了蹭，萧炎看着润玉情动，也不忍再折磨他，便按住润玉清瘦的腰胯，将自己狠狠埋了进去。  
红绡帐里，春香浮动。  
后世记载武帝大婚，红烛燃了一夜。


End file.
